various signs
by avatarkataang
Summary: this shows some signs of Katara and Aang's relationship throughout the series so far. Ultimate decision made. Replies for all the reviewers chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, we know that Aang likes Katara, but just to prove it here are some signs

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Note that this is not in order of the series.

'eats cookie and thinks'

(I have added three more clues! YAY!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clue 1: The Fortuneteller: Aang bounds for joy when he overhears who Katara is going to marry

Clue 2: The Fortuneteller: After Aang had given her the made-up necklace, Katara said they were only good friends. Aang saddened.

Clue 3: The Cave of Two Lovers: Aang blushes like mad when Katara touches him for the waterbending lesson.

Clue 4: The Cave of Two Lovers: Aang panicked when Katara suggested they kissed. (seriously, how does Katara not figure it out?)

Clue 5: Bato of The Water Tribe: Aang sees Katara's necklace is in Zuko's hands, does everything he could to get it back

Clue 6: Bato of The Water Tribe: Katara kissed him on the cheek. He blushed like a girl.

Clue 7: The Boy in the Iceberg: Aang flies around on his glider, trying to impress Katara, and bumps into an 'ice wall'.

Clue 8: The Serpent's Pass: "I thought I was trying to be strong... but really I was just running away from my feelings. Seeing this family together, so full of happiness and love, it's reminded me of how I feel about Appa... and how I feel about you."

Clue 9: Various episodes: It seems that Katara is the only one who can stop Aang's Avatar state. Ever wonder why?

There are Probably countless more, but these are most of the main clues.


	2. Chapter 2

So, we know that Aang likes Katara. It was proven. But does Katara like him back?

Disclaimer: I do not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Clue 1: The Fortuneteller: when Sokka says what a powerful bender Aang is, she wanders off into thoughts.

Clue 2: The Avatar Returns: Aang gets captured. Katara almost cries. (think about it. Would you cry if someone you've barely known for a couple of hours gets captured?)

Clue 3: The Cave of Two Lovers: Katara suggests that she and Aang kiss. During that moment, she blushes.

Clue 4: The Cave Of Two Lovers: The hippie sings "_Even if you're lost you cant lose the love because its in your heart_." Katara blushes and looks away from Aang slightly.

Alright, well there aren't that many clues. At least that I know of.

Next Chapter: Does Sokka realize this distant relationship?


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Chapter Three: What Sokka knows…and doesn't know

Disclaimer: I 'cough cough do not cough cough' own Avatar: The Last Airbender

What Sokka knows

Sign 1: Around the first couple of episodes: Sokka keeps telling Aang is Katara's "boyfriend"

Sign 2: The Fortuneteller: When Aang blushed after he saw Katara with the necklace, he said "Smoochie Smoochie, someone's in lurrrrveee!"

Well, I don't think Sokka realizes anything much.

What Sokka doesn't know

Sign 1: The Cave Of two Lovers: Aang tells him that they "let love lead the way". Sokka had no clue.

Sign 2: The Cave of two Lovers: When they were face-to-face with the cave, the hippie and his wife said that only love can guide them through alive. Aang looks at Katara, and says they can do it. Sokka never thought about how Aang concluded with that idea.

Sign 3: Bato of the Water Tribe: Katara kisses Aang on the cheek. Aang blushes. Once again, Sokka has no clue whatsoever.

Sign 4: The Fortuneteller: After Aang overhears Katara's prediction, Aang walks out proudly and Sokka just said, "Well, it looks like someone had a good bathroom break!" (Seriously, how could someone have a good bathroom break? They're all the same.)

Sign 5: The Fortuneteller: Sokka thought that Aang liked Meng instead of Katara. Will he ever realize it?

Next Chapter: Jet, Haru, and Zuko. Who likes Katara and who doesn't? What are the signs?


	4. Various Signs Ultimate Decision

Alright, after reading the whole spoiler of _secret of the fire nation_, this changes a lot of things for this story. So, I have decided…to delete this story after I have seen _secret of the fire nation_, and rewrite it completely. I will not say anything about _secret of the fire nation_, you will have to wait and see.

Once again, I am sorry for you to have such a long wait. Anyways, I have changed my mind about _meant to be_. I juuuussst might write another chapter today, but I am not sure.

AvatarKataang,

At your service


	5. Comments and Replies

Alright, I have decided to do a complete list of people, and I will reply every single comment so far for _various signs._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Brix- all of your replies, except for your most recent one, I will only say that…thanks for the replies and the cookies!

For your most recent reply, check your mail.

7Katara7- I just thought of the idea when I was watching various episodes of Avatar on Youtube. I saw Cave of Two Lovers for the 7th time, and that is how I got the idea for the story.

xElementalxAngelx- alright, why is everyone saying why they didn't do it? It was just a random thing I thought up. I never expected it to be turned into a story though.

GenBudoir- In my opinion, as long as there is romance, I don't really care. Destiny will choose the pairings…or the Avatar creators. Heh…

Icefire108- I will 'keep them coming' after September 15th.

Jesus.Lives- thank you, I did not think of that.

Alright, bye!


	6. secret of the fire nation links and note

For all of you crazy fans who missed the episode yesterday, here are the links!

Part 1

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v (equal sign) d V t X c N n i j K 0

Part 2

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v (equal sign) S j 2 o 0 g y B o

Part 3

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v (equal sign) g l x d H z J E a N U

Part 4

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v (equal sign) h b H G a c O w 0 4

Part 5

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v (equal sign) T i a S 5 P Tn k - k

Part 6

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v (equal sign) j i P V U a v W 8 q c

And yes, I will update this as soon as I can.

Credit goes to the person who had uploaded this.


End file.
